Gumball Sagas: the saiyan saga (Remake)
by Sunblast X
Summary: A remake of my ever popular story "Gumball Sagas". It's the same story except there are some changes to it Note: sorry if I deleted the original. I just came to a realization that the story might get confusing later, so here's the improved version


**Hey guys. Thought this story was gone for good, didn't you? Well like I said, this a remake of the original. I deleted the old one because I realized that the story would get confusing in the later sagas. Let's start.**

* * *

It was an average morning in the city of Elmore. And within the city lived a blue cat who went by the name of Gumball. He was the eldest of three siblings at the age of twelve.

"Gumball, I need you to help me buy groceries after school" his mother Nicole said.

"Aw, come on! Really?!" he said with slight annoyance.

"Yes, really! I'm going to need some help and it's your turn to come to the store me" she said.

"*sigh*... alright, I'll come" he said in defeat.

"Thank you, sweetie" she rubbed the top of his head. "Now get going or you'll be late for school" she told him. Gumball put his backpack around one arm and headed to the bus.

_**-School- **_

The bus had arrived at the school of Elmore Jr High. Gumball and his siblings then entered the building.

His first sibling (or in this case adoptive sibling/best friend) was a goldfish with legs. His name was Darwin, who was the age of ten.

His youngest sibling however, was a four year old pink rabbit by the name of Anias. And if you're wondering what a four year old girl was doing in middle school, then it was because she was a child protege; a super genius if you will.

"Good luck today, Gumball" Darwin told the blue feline.

"Thanks" he replied.

"And good luck with Tina too" Anias said.

"Wait, what?" He was confused by what she said. He looked ahead to see Tina Rex just down. His siblings ran as she approached them. Tina grinned as she looked down at Gumball. "_Aw, crap!" _Gumball said in his thoughts, knowing what was going to happen.

_**-After school- **_

Gumball was in his mother's car and they were heading to the store as she said earlier today.

"So... how was school?" Nicole asked him, noticing he had a black eye.

"I've had worse days" he said with his arms crossed, an extremely annoyed look upon his face.

"Was Tina the one who gave you that black eye?" she asked as she kept driving.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Don't worry Gumball, she won't get away with it" she told him.

"Going to beat the shit out of her dad again?" he asked, knowing what his mother might do.

"Watch your language!" she snapped at him. "...but I might" she said. Gumball just sighed. He hadn't done much, but his day was still pretty crappy to say the least. "Hey, I know something that'll cheer you up. Why don't we get some burgers from joyful burger?" she suggested.

"Sure, I guess that could cheer me up" he agreed.

_**-Joyful Burger- **_

After Nicole and Gumball had got groceries, they had went to the Joyful Burger to get something to eat.

They had chosen to sit in a booth where they could eat their meal. Nicole was eating her burger. Gumball on the other hand had an upset look on his face.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" Nicole asked her son.

"It's... nothing" he said, looking down.

"Gumball, I'm your mother, I think I know when something's wrong with my child" She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Well, lately I've been wondering why I'm always looked down upon; why very little people have faith in me" he told his mother.

"Oh honey, come here" Nicole embraced him in a hug. "I know your life is hard, but trust me, it'll get better as time progresses" she told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" she said, and then kissed the top of his head. "Now eat your food before it gets cold" she told him.

_**-Later that night- **_

Gumball was in bed asleep. Or at least he was until something woke him up.

"What the?" he slowly opened his eyes to see a ball of light floating in front of him.

"Gumball Watterson" the light said.

"What the what? how do you know my name?" Gumball asked

"Never mind that! I'm here to give you a message, now listen!" it said.

"Ok! Ok!" Gumball said.

"Now, within a year, your planet will be invaded by an alien known as a saiyan" it told him.

"So what am **I **supposed to do about it?" Gumball asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's where I come in" it said. The light then made Gumball's body glow. The glowing effect then dissipated.

"Whoa... I feel... different..." Gumball said, looking at his hands.

"I have granted you powers beyond your wildest dreams. You now have the powers of a saiyan" it told him.

"So now I'm..."

"A saiyan? Yes" he was told.

"Cool! So what special powers do I have?" Gumball asked.

"I'll explain the next time we meet, which should be soon" it told him. "Now. Sleep!" it flashed, making Gumball go to sleep. The light then flashed away, leaving the now saiyan blooded Gumball to rest.

* * *

**There's Chapter one of the remake. Did you honestly think this story would be gone good? Never! I would never leave my fans hanging like that. I said I would finish story and that's what I'm going to do!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2**

**I own nothing of Gumball.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
